<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little things, all the stereotypes, they're gonna help you get through this one night by AluminumFoil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823199">little things, all the stereotypes, they're gonna help you get through this one night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil'>AluminumFoil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Leia Organa, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, New Jedi Order, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Luke Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Visions, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke quickly knelt down next to him, and gently placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder to get him to wake up and out of this horrible nightmare. Ben may have isolated himself from others, but he still wanted to help.</p>
<p>The working title for this fic was "luke skywalker doesn't attack ben cause that's out of character jfc disney", so that tells you everything you need to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little things, all the stereotypes, they're gonna help you get through this one night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>noooo don't use a dodie clark song for your title ur so sexy haha</p>
<p>anyway the title is from dodie clark's song, secret for the mad</p>
<p>thank you to everyone from the New SW Canon server for all your support, you're amazing. <br/>https://discord.gg/958Vqk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke woke up in a flash. Rubbing his eyes, his saw the remains of his dream behind his closed eyelids</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A huge expanse of water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An island.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Decay, that feeds new life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And in between it all,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Balance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An energy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Force.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And inside him, inside everyone, that same energy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That same Force.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The self-proclaimed Jedi Master stood up, stretched, and started to get dressed for his morning run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was putting on the black glove to protect his right hand from the elements, he noticed a dark, plague-like presence coming from the rooms of the students who didn’t live with their families. He decided to forgo his morning run to figure out what was bothering his students, hoping that it was nothing serious, and that the darkness would just be a good teaching opportunity, and that he wouldn’t have to wake up his fellow teachers and co-conspirators, as Leia teasingly called them behind their backs, to fight some dark force-user, or worse, a Sith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left his room, and a quarter of the way down the hallway, he placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes to help him pinpoint the exact location of the darkness, and sensed it had taken its roots in his nephew's room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and hurried towards where Ben slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke never played favorites, and loved all his students equally, often mistakenly calling them his children, but it was sometimes hard with Ben, being his uncle, and he worried about him. He worried about all his students, obviously, and he loved all of them very much, but Ben was different. He was an outsider, seemingly by choice, and he was very secretive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wanted to help, but Ben also needed to open up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He prayed to the Force it was just a nightmare, which he was equipped to handle. He suspected that Ben had been having nightmares of his own, but his nephew had never come directly to him, and Luke was still working out how to approach him without being rude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of Ben’s agemates, like him, had chosen single rooms, but in the past, they had been in multiple person dorms, whereas Ben was consistently alone, even when his peers had tried to include him. Luke knew the feeling of being an outsider. On Tatooine, he had been bullied when he was young until he left school to help support the farm when he was 14. Even when he was older, though, his friends teased him and called him “Wormie”. It didn’t hurt that much, but it wasn’t nice. In the Rebellion and the New Republic, he constantly felt inadequate. Even though he was a hero and a Jedi, he felt stupid, and naive, and not enough. Ben wasn’t bullied, but he was still “other”, and Luke was trying his best to help him feel better, to try and include him in things, but Ben kept excluding himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was naturally optimistic, and he tried to be so, but sometimes he wondered if he just wasn’t cut out to be a Jedi, if he wasn’t supposed to be a teacher. Ezra, Ahsoka, and Cal helped a lot, and they did most of the spiritual and Force-based teaching and studies, but everyone still deferred to him as the leader. He talked to his father, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Master Jinn, and asked them for help, but sometimes it wasn’t enough. Sometimes he wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released his feelings of helplessness and not being good enough into the force, just like Cal and Ahsoka taught him when they were starting to rebuild the Jedi, and just like he taught his students.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had arrived at his nephew’s room and carefully, quietly, opened the door to check on him, to make sure he was okay, to confront the heavy darkness in the room and hopefully get it out of the temple so that it would once again, be a light, warm, welcoming space, for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ben crying silently, very tense, with an angry and scared expression on his face </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke quickly knelt down next to him, and gently placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder to get him to wake up and out of this horrible nightmare. Ben may have isolated himself from others, but he still wanted to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke brushed over Ben’s shields, and suddenly realized that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one creating the dark presence in the temple. Luke slowly let down his shields to envelop his nephew with warmth, light, and comfort in the Force, to make his nightmare go away, to give him pleasant dreams, or to just wake up and talk about it. Ben stirred, and Luke kept going, trying to make the Force around them lighter. Ben woke up, and turned toward Luke with a terrified expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle?” he asked drowsily. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could sense you were having a nightmare.” He didn’t mention the smothering, inky, darkness that was terrifyingly similar to what he felt when he entered Palpatine’s throne room a little over 18 years ago. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It was really dark. And really scary. And someone was laughing. And there was also this girl. And there was lighting, or something, and it was inky, and it was hard to breathe, and there were Jedi? Maybe? And lots of ships, and- and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to mumble his words, and Luke knew that the boy was exhausted from not having a restful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked him in, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and got in his usual meditating position right at his bedside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a Jedi, a great one at that, but right now, that meant protecting his student, his nephew, his mentee, from the darkness of the galaxy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>